Peach's Slumber Party
by AOD RG
Summary: Princess Peach is having the most amazing slumber party in the Mushroom Kingdom, and only her closest friends are able to attend. However, when the Mario Bros fall ill, the slumber party turns more into a girl's night. See what could happen between three princesses. Rated M for likely sexual activity in later chapters.
1. Chapter I

_Author's Note_

_This is my first (and probably only) non-League of Legends inspired story. I came up with this idea one day while playing Mario Kart Wii and Super Mario Galaxies. Enjoy!_

_The story is basically Peach inviting some of her close friends (meaning Mario Luigi Yoshi Daisy and Rose) to her castle for a slumber party, but the Mario Bros. have become ill, and of course Yoshi has to help them. So it's just a girl's night with Daisy and Rosalina._

All was peaceful in the Mushroom Kingdom as the sun set on another perfect day. All across the land, all the citizens returned back into their homes for the night. The moon rose over the horizon, providing a light blue-gray light across the land. All was silent, calm, and above all else, peaceful. Almost too peaceful.

However, in Princess Peach Toadstool's castle, there was a different story. The staff rushed around the castle performing last minute orders and getting the palace decorated. Tonight is the night of Peach's first ever exclusive slumber party. Only her closest friends were invited - Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Princess Daisy. She even invited the new girl Rosalia out of the kindness of her heart (and some begging from Mario). Peach wanted this to be a perfect night for just her and her friends. She's been planning this night for months and preparing for it for the last 2 weeks.

The castle was covered from the top watch tower to the basement with pink and green Yoshi egg wall paper. Every wooden torch was replaced with white, pink, and red ones. Every room had been scrubbed and re-scrubbed all day. The large castle doors were painted white with pink dots, and every door inside mirrored this design. Except for Peach's door, however, which was left white and bland to help distinguish it for her guests. The Main Hall had a large pink round table with 6 seats equidistant from each other, each on had a special color and design for each person. The entire castle was perfectly designed, cleaned, and prepaired for the best party ever.

Peach's room was the most decorated room aside from the Main Hall. She spent the last week painting her room in a rainbow fashion, hanging up pictures of her friends and their adventures, finding perfect decorations for everyone, and setting up everyone's sleeping bag.

In the center of her room sat her oversized bed, at least twice the size of a normal king sized bed was. The bed was decorated with pink sheets and white pillows, and a pink poke-a-dot blanket made of the softest fabric in the Mushroom Kingdom. Above the golden headboard was one of Peach's signature symbols, a red heart in a white circle, painted on the wall.

Her bed was surrounded by 5 large comfortable sleeping bags, each with the color of the guest they were intended for. Mario's was red and the closest to Peach's bed, Luigi's green one was found right next to Daisy's orange bag (ordered by a request from the Princess herself), Yoshi's was a lighter green color with white dots, and Princess Rosalina was left with the light-blue bag. Everything was set for a full night of games, stories, and whatever else would happen that night. Peach got most of her ideas for her party from the stories in her library about the girls who host their own slumber parties, and made a list of activities that was pinned up on the wall, written in a font large enough for anyone in the room to read.

Peach herself was sitting in her large room applying the last of her make-up in front of her 7 foot tall wall mirror. She was waiting for the first of her guests to arrive, which should be any minute now. She was wearing her pink silk pajamas and pink gloves. Her hair was left down and straight and it flowed onto her solders. She was putting on her red lipstick on when she heard a knock on her door.

"Princess! The guests have arrived ma'am!" A male voice called out from behind the door.

"Thank you!" Peach called back, "Let them in. I'll be down shortly." She twisted her lipstick closed and recapped it.

"Yes ma'am!" He yelled out. Peach heard him run away as she stood up to take one last look at her gown. She was stunning, the very definition of beautiful. She exited her room with an elegant smile and headed downstairs to the Main Hall.

_Hope everything goes well tonight,_ Peach thought as she walked down the stairs to the Main Hall to greet her guests, _There has been way too much planning into this for anything to go wrong._

Peach entered the Main Hall with her lovely silken nightgown flowing ever so gently in the absent breeze. The guards and staff lined up to welcome in the guests that arrived from the Grand Entrance Hall. 4 trumpet player toads were set at the start and end of the line, ready to create a grand entrance. Peach took her seat in the pink-white throne-like chair at the round table as she signaled the door to be opened.

The two grand doors started opening up as the trumpet players sounded their horns and every guard stood at attention. Princesses Daisy and Rosalina entered the Grand Hallway and were almost taken back by the show Peach set up for them. Confetti rained from above them, catching the two off by surprise.

Princess Daisy was dressed in a orange silk pajama uniform very similar to Peach's, aside from the flower design on her back. Her gloves were decorated with a glitter that even Peach was able to notice from across the hall. She was wearing her most comforting pair of yellow-orange slippers. Her hair was straightened in a similar fashion as Peach, but was dyed to be much more orange than usual. She was carrying her favorite orange pillow at her side as she walked down the hallway with a gleeful expression.

Rosalina on the other hand was sporting a bright blue nightgown with sparkly stars on it. Her hair was held up like normal, but dyed in a light sky blue shade instead of her normal light blonde. She was wearing a pair of light blue flip-flops that glowed every time she stepped. She was followed by a light pink Luma that danced around mid-air behind her.

The three reached the table as the staff scattered around and the trumpet players finished their tune. Both princesses took their designated seats next to each other and the star creature sat down in front of Rosalina.

"Welcome friends," Peach greeted.

"This is quite a gig you set up here Peach," Daisy pointed out, "Must've taken months for them to perfect this castle."

"It wasn't that much of a hassle," Peach assured as she signaled a worker to bring the tea, "I must say I love your pajamas. Especially yours Rose."

"Well thanks. The Lumas helped me pick it out and dyed my hair. That is why I'm covered in sparkles," Rosalina stated, "Anyway, thanks for inviting us,"

"Well...I couldn't imagine a -" Peach started as she was interrupted by someone calling her name out rapidly.

"Peach! Peach!" Toadsworth, Peach's most loyal steward, came running through the double doors shouting her name rapidly, "Um...excuse me for a minute," Peach exclaimed as she stood up to greet her steward.

"Calm down Toadsworth," Peach ordered as she crouched down to meet him at eye level, "What's wrong?"

"It's the Mario Brothers my dear. I've got a message from them. You see, they've both come down with terrible illness!" Toadsworth exclaimed.

"What? Oh no!" The princess shouted, "Is there something we can do?!"

"Yoshi is taking care of them. Right now he says all they need is rest. They send their regrets for not showing up however."

Peach sighed. She knew she could trust Yoshi to take care of her close friend very well, but she also wanted to be Mario's personal caretaker, especially if he's sick, "... Well...I guess it'll be okay. Can we go see if they are okay and need anything?"

"Yoshi said they were fine, they just need rest," Toadsworth assured.

So if Yoshi's taking care of them, why were you running around and shouting?" Peach rebutted.

"Sorry about that. I just ran here from the Mario Brothers' house after all..."He responded, "Guess I got a little too excited."

"Alright then..." She uttered, "But what are we gonna do about the party...only 2 people showed up."

"It can still go on," He reassured, "Didn't you say you wanted a small gathering anyway?"

"Well...yea...but," Peach started.

"You've been planning this for weeks, Princess" Toadsworth stated as he stroked Peach's hair to try and calm her down, "Now go out there and enjoy yourself."

"What about the brothers?" Peach asked as she looked back with an innocent expression.

"We'll go visit them first thing in the morning. How's that?"

"Hmm... But if they aren't gonna show up, I'll need to reorder things in my room."

"Let me worry about that." Toadsworth stated as Peach stood back up, "Now, you have guests to entertain, right?" He noted as he pointed back to Princesses Rosalina and Daisy, who were sipping their tea cups and conversing with each other idly.

"Alright I'll go see to them," Peach responded, "But could you please make sure nothing else goes wrong tonight."

"Don't about it ma'am," He assured as Peach and let her return back to her friends.

"What was that about?" Daisy commented as Peach returned back to her throne.

"Oh, um...nothing to worry about," She responded.

"Sure didn't sound like nothing," Rosalina stated as she sipped her tea elegantly, "By the way, when are the other's arriving? You did say 8:00 right?"

"Oh, well you see, it seems the Mario Brothers are 'preoccupied,'" Peach started to explain as she picked up her pink tea cup, "Yoshi is helping them out, and to be honest, I couldn't reach anyone else in time. I barely got a messenger out to you in time, Rose." She sipped the warm sweet tea and placed it down.

"So...it's just us tonight?" Daisy noted as she placed her empty cup down.

"Yep, just us 3 girls," Peach replied as she noticed the Luma look up, "Oh, and your little friend there. Rose, care to introduce her?"

"Her name's Juliet," Rosalina stated as she placed her blue cup down and patted the little star, "She's a special Luma. Normally I woulda just sent her to bed with her friends but she is relentless. I hope that's not a problem."

"Oh of course not Rose. Nice to meet you Juliet," Peach responded as she held out her hand and shook the star's point, causing Juliet to let out a high pitch gleeful squeal.

"She says 'nice to meet you too'," Rosalina translated.

"So...what's the first thing we're gonna do tonight?" Daisy asked.

"Hmm...well we were gonna head off to the game room once Mario and Luigi arrived," Peach noted, "But I was thinking, with just us girls, we could just skip all that and do some actual girl things up in my room. Make-up and stuff..."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Daisy replied happily.

"Yea sure," Rosalina stated somewhat surely. Juliet let out an approving squeal and bounced up, "And she's on board. Let's go then."

"Alright," Peach exclaimed as the girls stood up.

"Race ya!" Daisy shouted as she picked up her pillow and started dashing towards the stairway to Peach's room. Peach and Rosalina stared back at each other with quizzical expressions.

"Well...she's in a hurry," Peach remarked.

Rosalina nodded, "Been like since we met up. She's been rather excited for tonight."

Daisy stopped by the hallway and realized the girls behind her were not running, but rather left at the table with puzzled looks.

"Come on girls! Let's go!" She called back, beckoning them to join her.

"We're coming! We're coming!" Rosalina called back. Juliet squealed at Rosalina in a questioning tone, "Yes Juliet, you can race her if you want," Just as she said that, the Luma took off and ran after the orange princess, leaving behind a slightly visible pink dust trail.

"That is one energetic Luma," Peach exclaimed.

"Ha! You should see her around her friends. They are impossible to calm down."

Peach and Rosalina walked casually towards their destination and Daisy and Juliet raced each other down the halls towards Peach's white door. They reached their finish line at roughly the same time, despite Daisy losing one of her shoes halfway down the hall.

The two argued considerably who won the race as Peach and Rosalina finally showed up.

"Fine, maybe... you did get her a fraction... of a second earlier," Daisy stated as she tried to catch her breath. Juliet bounced around Daisy's head, singing a victory tune, "Hey now... no need... to be a show off."

Rosalina giggled as she approached Juliet and hugged her close, "Hehe, I'm guessing she won?"

"Just barely," Daisy responded in a defiant tone.

"Well that's what you get for racing a special Luma like Juliet," Rosalina stated as she grabbed the little star mid flight.

"Alright now. Daisy you're not tired already are ya?" Peach teased as she pulled out her key and unlocked the door.

"Of course not!" She proclaimed as the four entered Peach's royal room.

"Well this is a...large room you have here," Rosalina exclaimed, "I think your bed alone is bigger than my room on the Comet Observatory!"

"Why thank you Rose. I guess I never noticed it before," Peach agreed as the two entered in, "I will say sometimes it's a little too big."

All the surrounding colorful sleeping bags were missing from the room. Only Daisy's sleeping bag remained next to the much larger pink bed. _I_ _guess Toadsworth forgot Rose was here...all well, I guess we can share the bed._ Peach thought to herself.

"So...what's first on the agenda tonight?" Daisy asked as she walked over to the bed and sat down. Juliet lept from Rosalina's arms and followed her. The princess tossed her orange pillow onto the middle of the bed and jumped up on Peach's bouncy mattress. Juliet joined in, and the two jumped gleefully and energetically high into the air while Peach and Rosalina just stared and smiled.

"Well you sure seem to have a bundle of energy left in ya," Peach jokingly stated, "You sure you didn't put any extra sugar in your tea?"

"No way," Daisy exclaimed as she continued bouncing, "Just excited for tonight. We never had a slumber party before."

"I believe the source of her energy is our little Luma friend..." Rosalina explained to Peach, "You see, Juliet has a special power. She can give everybody around her a boost of energy that would rival any sugar rush."

"Hm...well it sure seems to be working on Daisy here," Peach noted.

"She can also alter people's emotions and desires to fit hers if she wanted to...but she knows better than to mess with other people," Rosalina giggled, "Isn't that right Juliet!"

Juliet gave her a quick yelp back as she and Daisy continued bouncing on Peach's exceedingly large royal bed.

"So you're saying we're not gonna get much sleep tonight?" Peach noted excitedly.

"Not until she exhausts herself," Rosalina commented, "And trust me, that won't happen anytime soon..."

After about 30 minutes of straight jumping, Daisy and Juliet were finally able to calm down long enough for the two to sit down and think straight again. They were both out of breath understandably.

"Woa...that was fun." She exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath again. Juliet let out an agreeing squeal, equally exhausted.

"Alright now. What shall we do tonight?" Peach started as she took a look at the list of activities she pinned up on the wall, "Hmm...how about we... start with... a good old fashion pillow fight!"

"Yea, that souds like fun!" Rosalina expressed as she joined Daisy on the bed, patting her little tired Luma.

"I'm down for that. Already prepared," Daisy stated as she held up her pillow.

"Oh really now?" Rosalina remarked as she sneakingly grabbed one of Peach's fluffy pink pillows and smacked it behind Daisy's head, not hard enough to hurt, but enough too stun Daisy.

"Ow!" She exclaimed as the pillow startled her. She turned and smirked, "Oh, it's on!" Daisy giggled as she grabbed her own pillow and returned the hit back onto the blue haired princess.

The two continued exchanging hits and laughing loudly. Peach snuck in wielding two pillows at the same time, and bonked both princesses on their head with her soft puffy pillows.

They both started double teaming her together and overwhelmed the pink princess, causing her to stumble on her bed laughing while the two bumbled her with their soft weapons.

"Alright alright! I give!" She exclaimed as the two smacked her faster than she could block, "You win!"

Just as Peach said that, Juliet arose wielding a smaller pillow and blocked a well aimed hit from Daisy. The star-creature held her ground strong as she fought the two to defend Peach with both glee and stubbornness. She wouldn't let another hit pass by and strike the pink princess. Daisy and Rosalina playfully continued attacking Juliet with their pillows as she refused to let down her guard. Feathers started to fly out everywhere, getting caught in each girl's hair.

Peach regained her balance and stood back up, holding one of her much larger body pillows. She and Juliet looked at the pair with determined looks and readied themselves. With playful laughs and squeals, the four continued their playing for what felt like an hour before they tired themselves out.

The princesses all laid down on the bed once they mutually agreed to end their game. Each was exhausted from their activity.

"Ahh...that's was fun now... wasn't it," Daisy exclaimed as she tried to catch her breath again.

"I'll say," Rosalina responded, equally out of breath. Juliet let out a lighthearted series of squeals, "She says... it was a thousand times better than the pillow... fights the other Lumas have."

"Well...now that we got... recreational activities out of the way, hows about time for some...thing else." Peach started as she turned to the list on the wall.


	2. Chapter II

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Rosalina inquired as she held her little Luma friend in a tight hug.

"How about..."

**Peach's Slumber Party - Chapter II**

**Warning - Viewer Discretion is highly advised.**

The girls continued their night with several common (and a couple uncommon) activities, such as doing each other's make-up, races across the hall, telling scary stories, gossiping about people they've heard about, etc. 4 hours went by before Juliet's high energy rush wore off. As predicted, she finally tired herself after the second and third pillow fights.

"Rose, I think Juliet's getting tired already," Peach noticed. The star let out a tiring squeal as her eyes expressed her sleepiness.

"Well no wonder. It's 5 hours passed your bedtime," Rosalina stated as she walked over to the star-creature.

"Then put her to bed, silly," Daisy giggled, "Let her use my bag. I'll take the spot next to Peach!"

Rosalina took the sleepy Luma in her arms, and placed her in Daisy's bright orange sleeping bag that somehow made its way to the corner of the room throughout the night. She dragged it back to the bed in perfect view from Daisy and Peach's position, and zipped the star in tight and snug. She fell asleep quickly as her bright pink hue died down slowly.

"So...what shale we do next?" Daisy said, still full of energy despite the lack of Juliet.

Peach yawned loudly, "Hows about some sleep?"

"Sleep? You don't sleep at a slumber party. Everyone knows that!" Daisy argued.

"Well Juliet sure didn't get the memo," Rosalina commented as she returned back to the bed with the other girls, "She should be out cold for the rest of the night... Nothing's waking that girl up unless it's the sun."

"Well that's good," Peach sleepily stated.

"So does that mean another pillow fight?" Daisy asked as she gripped her orange pillow tight, "Come on I know I can beat you this time!"

"No, no Daisy. We won fair and square," Rosalina stated with a smirk as she brushed the hair from her face, "Besides, let's do something that won't eventually tear Peach's nice pillows apart."

"Fine," Daisy exclaimed as she let her pillow go, "So what then?" She turned to Peach, "Something besides sleeping."

"So what are we gonna do?" Peach asked the princesses.

"Hmm..." Rosalina searched Peach's large list for something they haven't done yet, "How about...Truth or Dare?"

"Oh Truth or Dare? I love that game!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Oh, good idea." Peach praised, "But you get to go first Rose."

"Fine then, ask away!" She challenged confidently.

"Okay, Truth or Dare, Miss Sparkles?" Peach teased.

"Hmm...Truth." She decided.

"Alright. Who do you love?" Peach asked, "And I mean really love."

"Oh, um...besides the millions of Lumas I help out?" Rosalina teased. She did develop a small crush on Mario when he joined her quest to help save the Luma children, but she also knew Peach's relation to Mario, and didn't want to anger her. Plus she wasn't so sure herself of her feelings toward the red hatted plumber just yet.

"Um...you know, I... I think I'll pass this one." She stated.

"Okay then," A disappointed Peach exclaimed.

"Now now," Daisy raised her hand, "I say you have to give something or do something for passing, otherwise it just ruins the game.

"Alright, what did you have in mind?" Rosalina started.

"Hmm...how about for every pass you have to take off a piece of clothing." Daisy suggested.

"What?!" Rosalina's eyes widened, "Are you serious?" Needless to say, she was shocked by the suggestion.

"I like that plan. After all, it'll deter you from passing over and over again," Peach stated, "Besides, we're all girls here? Nothing to worry about, right?"

"Fine, but no asking the same question over and over again," Rosalina ordered.

"Deal," Peach exclaimed.

Rosalina hesitated, but the pressure from Daisy and Peach's stares forced her to slip off one of her sparkly gloves and tossed in off to the side, "There. So who's next?"

"My turn!" Daisy exclaimed gleefully, "I choose Dare!"

"Oh really then," Rosalina stated. She smirked widely as she thought of something she knew Daisy would have to pass, "Well I dare you to give Peach over here a _kiss_ on the lips," she giggled. She knew Daisy wouldn't do it.

Daisy shook her head, seemingly expecting such a request, "Pass." As she passed, she took off both of her bright orange gloves and tosses them onto the floor just next to Rosalina's,

"You know it's only one piece of clothing right Daisy?" Rosalina laughed back.

"Yea but wearing one glove just feels awkward to me," Daisy admitted, "Anyway, it's your turn Peach! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" She exclaimed back quickly

"Okay then...who do you have a crush on?" Daisy asked, as if she didn't know the answer. No matter how hard Peach and Mario tried to keep their relationship a secret, if you can even call it that, everyone in the kingdom knows about it. The rumors even reached as far as Rosalina's home in the sky.

"Um..." Peach was caught off guard by such an easy question, since she knew Daisy knew about her and Mario, "I think you already know..."

"Who?" Rosalina asked, being the curious one of the group.

"Mario," Peach admitted as though it was a big surprised.

"I thought so," Daisy chimed in, "Alright you win this round."

"Okay then...Rose back to you. Truth or Dare?" Peach asked.

"Hmm...Dare this time!" Rosalina confidently answered.

"Okay then...I dare you to...do 20 jumping jacks!"

"20? Now you're just desperate," She responded, "But pass." She was still too exhausted from all the activities they had done already, and was in no shape for jumping jacks.

"Chickening out? I woulda thought it was an easy dare," Daisy remarked as Rosalina removed her other glove and tossed it atop Daisy's on the floor.

"Yea you would think...you're not the one who had to keep up with Juliet all night." Rosalina remarked, "Anyway your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Daisy said confidently again.

"Hmm...I dare you to...stick your head out the window and shout something absurd!"

"Like what?" Daisy wondered.

"Um...something like...'I just kissed a girl!'" Rosalina suggested.

Daisy blushed lightly, "Oh come on...pass..." She said begrudgingly, "No way am I putting myself on the line like that."

"Okay...Peach your turn again. Truth or Dare?" Rosalina asked.

"Hey...I ask," Daisy interrupted as she removed her flip-flops, "Truth or Dare Peach..."

The three princesses continued their game for quite some time, thinking of outrageous things to get the others to pass. It wasn't long until every princess was stripped down to just their underwear. For some reason it felt as though it should have been awkward for the three to strip down to their bare skin, but each girl seemed okay with it.

Rosalina was up next, and Daisy, who took over Peach's turn from an early dare they did, had the perfect dare in mind.

"I dare you to give Peach a kiss, on the lips!" Daisy ordered.

"What?" Rosalina exclaimed, "But I already used that."

"I didn't," Daisy pointed out.

Rosalina was at an impasse here. It was either kiss her new friend or have to remove her bra. Both didn't seem to go well in her head, but after much hesitation, she finally decided to pass as normal. She was too nervous about kissing another girl, which was an awkward thing in itself, than going topless in front of her friends.

"Ha, I knew it. Come on, off with another thing." Daisy mocked, feeling proud of her accomplishment.

"Yea yea, I know! Just no laughing," Rosalina ordered. She nervously and hesitantly unhooked her sparkling light-blue B cup bra off, but held it over her breasts just enough to cover them, "Can we stop now?"

Peach yawned and shook her head, "No way...this is just getting interesting."

Rosalina begrudgingly slipped the bra off, but before the girls could look at her beautiful blue nipples, she covered them up with a nearby pillow. Her face blushed as Daisy and Peach giggled softly.

"Aww don't be embarrassed Rose," Peach reassured, "We're all girls here. You don't have anything we haven't seen before."

"I'm not...embarrassed," Rosalina lied as she tried to hide her blushing. She held her pillow close.

"Oh really? Then move the pillow," Daisy teased.

"Now now, don't be rude Daisy. In fact, I have a dare for you now. I dare you to remove your bra while I do, so we can make Rose feel more comfortable."

Daisy nodded, "Fair enough. Was bound to happen at this rate anyway," She unhooked her bright orange C cups and slipped it off, revealing her perky tits and surprisingly bright orange nipples. She was not ashamed in anyway of being topless. After all, they were all friends here, right?

Peach proceeded to follow Daisy and lifted her pink lace bra, revealing her rather large C breasts to the group. She giggled nerviously and tossed her top to the side of the bed, causing it to land on Juliet's sleeping bag.

"Ha, now you have to move the pillow!" Daisy exclaimed as she grabbed the pink cushion and tugged it away from the shy princess. The two struggled vigorously, but finally Daisy overcame Rosalina's suborn grip.

Rosalina's light-blue nipples glowed brightly and sparked with beauty as they were revealed to the two topless princesses.

"There see. Nothing to be embarrassed out," Peach noted as she stared at her perky breasts in the most un-rude way she could.

"Yea. Why would you even want to hide these wonders?" Daisy asked as she lightly brushed her finger over Rosalina's nipples. The blue-haired princess was surprisingly sensitive, and pulled back slightly.

"Alright, alright. No need to stare." Rosalina exclaimed as she held her head down. A red blush overtook her face.

"Now now, You know we only tease," Peach assured.

Rosaline looked up at Peach, still blushing profusely, "...anyway it's your turn so Truth or Dare?"

"Dare this time. And make it good," Peach responded confidently.

"Oh I gotta good one," Daisy interrupted, "Mind if I go instead Rose?"

"Sure. Knock yourself out," Rosalina stated as she sat forward.

"Okay! Peach, I dare you to kiss Rose," Daisy boldly ordered, "With me."

"Ooh...a challenge," Peach responded, "I think I'll actually do this one this time... Only if you join in"

"Wait what?" Rosalina started as she sat back, looking between the two. Before she could even react, she was met with Daisy's red-orange lips meeting hers. This startled the blue-haired princess as she tried to pull away as quickly as possible. Daisy held her head close and prevented her from moving as she darted her tongue straight into Rosalina's mouth and explored it thoroughly.

Peach crawled up beside the two. Daisy released Rosalina with a light pop of their lips, and let the blonde-haired princess have her taste of her. Peach also startled the Luma princess as her kiss was much more gentle against Rosalina's lips. Rosalina thought about fighting back and breaking the kiss, but instead just accepted the two as they took turns making out with her. Something in her mind told her to continue, and something deep in her enjoyed making out with her friends, though she tried to burry this feeling, since it was awkward for her.

After 10 minutes of passionate kissing, they finally gave each other time to breath.

"Wow!" Rosalina exclaimed, "That was...something..." She wiped her mouth off, trying to process what was going on here.

"Why thank you," Daisy responded proudly.

"You weren't half bad yourself," Peach remarked with a giggle.

"Well thanks Peach. You know...that was my first actual kiss ever," Rosalina admitted.

"Really? I would have never guessed." Peach replied. She turned to Daisy "So...I believe it's your turn, Daisy,. So...Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm...I think I'll do dare again!" Daisy declared.

"Alright then little Missy, I dare you to help me give Rosalina here a 'good time'." Peach ordered with a seductive smirk

"Okay!" Daisy gleefully exclaimed. She excitedly turned to Rosalina.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Rosalina protested, still unsure of the whole situation.

"Sorry dear, it's a dare. I gotta do it. Now, sit back and just relax," Daisy ordered.

The red haired princess sexily slid over to Rosalina slowly and brushed over her bright nipples, causing her let out a slight yelp.

"Mmm...you're really sensitive aren't ya?" Daisy sultry teased as she lightly pinched Rosalina's glowing nips.

"Ahh! Careful Daisy. That...kinda hurts!" She exclaimed. 

"Sorry, how about I do this instead," Daisy bent over and placed her mouth over her right breast, sucking on the hardened teat and causing Rosalina to moan quietly. A deep red blush appeared over her face again, "S-stop...you're...ooh...that's...not funny..." She couldn't deny she enjoyed Daisy's efforts, but her mind was mixed with embarrassment and pleasure.

Peach approached Rosalina again, slowly, and followed Daisy's example by sucking on Rosalina's left breast. The two continued sucking and teasing the blue princess's sensitive parts, causing the taller princess to arc her back and moan loudly, almost too loudly.

"Gu...guys...this...this isn't funny anymore," Rosalina protested, "Kn-knock it off..."

Daisy slid her hand into Rosalina's bright blue sparkling panties, and brushing across the cleanly shaven mound hidden underneath. Daisy's hand found its way down to a spot no one but Rosalina has touched - her wet pussy lips.

Wasting little time, Daisy quickly stuck just the tip of her finger on the edge of Rosalina's hole. The blue-haired princess was leaking out her fluids like a faucet from their efforts, and made it almost too easy for Daisy to slip the rest of her finger into Rosalina.

"Wow, you sure are wet down here," Daisy noted as she pulled her hand back out of Rosalina's panties. The blue-haired princess was breathing and moaning deeply as Peach continued her efforts on her sensitive breast. If Peach kept up, she could possibly bring Rosalina to her climax.

"Let's get those panties off before you soak them," Daisy suggested. She slid down towards Rosalina's prize and tore off her sparkling garment off vigorously. Peach on the other hand let her nipple go and traveled towards Rosalina's mouth, kissing it gently as before. Rosalina returned the favor affectionately, starting to get passed the awkward feeling of making out with her friends.

Daisy brushed against Rosalina's dripping pussy slightly, and she emitted a squeal into Peach's mouth. Daisy wasted no time and immediately stuck two fingers straight into the princess. The sudden shock of pleasure made Rosalina moan loudly in between kisses. Daisy then preceded to move her finger in and out of the some tight yet slippery hole, slowly at first then gradually speeding up. As she did this, she started licking up all the spilling juices that coated her fingers and the bed, though she couldn't get everything.

"Mmm... you sure are sweet down here," Daisy commented as she sped her hand up, "Come Peach, have a taste."

"Okay!" Peach exclaimed. She gave Rosalina one last kiss before meeting Daisy. The brunette took her fingers out and allowed the blonde princess to suck them dry. Peach enjoyed the sweet taste of Rosalina on Daisy's fingers.

"Mmm...this is good...I think I'll have more," She decided to go straight for the source. Peach pushed Daisy aside and gently and started to lick the blue princess's still dripping cunt. Rosalina moaned wildly as Peach's tongue danced around and in her sticky womanhood. It sent pleasures throughout her body that she had never even imagined before.

"Oh Peach!" Rosalina exclaimed in between her various loud moans, "Whatever... you are doing... d-don't stop!"

Peach had no intention to even slow down. She continued her passionate licking and stimulating Rosalina as much as she could, lapping up all the juices that dripped out that she could. Daisy sat back and enjoyed the view of her best friend and new friend together as Peach made her feel wonderful, and masturbated herself at the picture the two were creating.

Peach decided to help her out by placing her own fingers in Daisy's already sticky pussy as well. Daisy laid back and let Peach work her magic as she fingered Daisy into bliss while still licking Rosalina's now leaking pussy gleefully. Peach sped up her pace on both girls, causing them to sync their moans in perfectly.

Rosalina felt something starting to build up when Peach flicked her tongue faster, "Oh Peach, you're amazing down there!" She screamed.

"I'll say!" Daisy moaned as she also felt her own orgasm coming soon, "Just keep going... faster... I'm gonna...gonna cum soon!"

"With pleasure," Peach muttered as she picked up her pace on the two.

Rosalina was the first to experience her climax. She arched her back, screamed out loudly, and shot out a light-blue stream of liquid out into Peach's waiting mouth. Peach attempted to collect as much of the sweet liquid as she could, but most splattered all over her face, lighting it up beautifully . Rosalina's screams and gasps died down gradually as she laid back down, breathing heavily.

Daisy experience her own orgasm shortly after, leaking out her own fluids all over Peach's hand as it moved viciously in and out. She arched her back again, and a second orgasm shocked through the orange princess's body. Then a third.

"Stop...stop," Daisy pleaded, "It's too much..."

Peach removed her hand and licked it clean, "Mmm...you taste delicious Daisy."

Both girls were left on the bed, exhausted and in total bliss. Peach swallowed the last of what she could lap up from Rosalina.

"Mmm, you both taste wonderful," Peach commented as she licked the last of Daisy's juice off her fingers.

"Well you...were wonderful," Rosalina muttered out, "What is going on..."

"Yea you were!" Daisy agreed in a huff, "Let's...take a five. But I don't think we're done yet here. We still have you to do, Peach."

Peach sat down in between the two princesses, leaning closer to Daisy. The brunette sat back up and grinned at Peach, "Ready?"

Peach nodded, "Of course...Rosalina?"

Rosalina was still in blissful shock, trying to proccess what was going on still. She just experienced her first orgasm with her friends, and wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

"I think we broke her," Peach remarked, "Guess it's just you and me." She excitedly anticipated Daisy's intimate love making experience as she shifted over so Daisy could lay atop her..

The two giggled and met each others lips with passion and love, making out with much energy. It seemed natural to them, as though they had done this thousands of times before. Daisy pushed Peach against the bed and continued her exploration of Peach's deep red lips and tongue with true passion. Her fingers carelessly caressed Peach's long blonde hair, while her other hand explored lower, feeling the perfect skin that Peach wore. The orange princess seemed to have so much stamina that there was no hint she even experienced a breath taking orgasm just 5 minutes ago.

As the two continued their love making, Rosalina laid back and stared up at the rainbow painted on the ceiling._That was wonderful_ Rosalina said in her mind. She was in way to much bliss that she barely noticed the other princesses continuing to pleasure each other. _In fact, it was almost too good. Wonder what made them do that, or how they knew just what...wait..._

Just then, a pink light appeared in the corner of her eye, catching her attention. _Oh no. Of course...I should have expected._

The pink hue was glowing brightly from Daisy's zippered sleeping back, pulsing each time Peach and Daisy's lips made contact.

"Hey, um...I-I'll be right back," Rosalina stuttered as she stood up off the bed. The two didn't respond or care, they were to busy with each other.

Daisy moved lower, gently kissing her way down Peach's lovely body to her chest. She reached the pink nipples that decorated Peach's breasts, and playfully flicked her tongue at them. Peach giggled at the sensation.

"Hehe...you're such a tease," Peach remarked happily, "Come on Daisy...You know you want it..."

Daisy nodded and sucked lustfully on Peach's tit, working her tongue around Peach's nipple and causing the pink princess to have sensassions of pleasure rock her body. Daisy's free hand carrassed Peach's free breast, teasing it pleasureably as well.

"Oh...I...I can't wait..." Peach exclaimed, "Go lower Daisy...please."

Daisy smirked and released Peach's breast, leaving a trail of saliva on her lip, "In time, my friend..."

Rosalina, meanwhile, stepped off the bed and walked close to the sleeping bag Juliet was in. She unzipped it, and revealed a brightly pink glowing Luma. Juliet jumped back in the bag when Rosalina released her, and squealed out loudly. Her light dimmed gradually, reducing to two small pink glows that made the Luma appear to be blushing.

"Shoulda known," Rosalina exclaimed in a motherly aggravated with her. Juliet replied with a series of high pitched speedy squeals

"Don't play innocent. You've been using your powers to mess with Peach, Daisy, and I haven't you?" Juliet squealed out what sounded like an apology as she held herself low.

"You know better than to use your powers on friends. That was not a nice thing to do, you know." The star-creature looked back up at Rosalina and squealed out, trying to explain herself.

"What do you mean?" Juliet continued her rapid squeals as her hue returned back slowly.

"I don't need you to help me have fun. I can have my own fun." Juliet replied back with a disbelief sound.

"Now you know that's not true. I've just been busy assisting all the other Lumas, I just haven't had any time to myself..." Juliet responded with a single squeal.

"Well, yea it did feel great, but it wasn't them. It was you manipulating them." Juliet let out yet another single squeal.

"Yea...Yea I know how your powers work. So they probably did have a hidden affection for each other. But not to this extent. It was probably nothing more than friendship love." Juliet squealed again as she glowed lowly.

"I can too have fun on my own," Rosalina exclaimed definitely, "Besides, this isn't about me, this is about you! You knew you weren't supposed to affect people's emotions like this."

Juliet nodded, and let out a single squeal. Rosalina looked back at the bed. The two princesses were still going at it. They both laid in a 69 position, and lapped at each other's crotch. They appeared to be enjoying each other, despite Juliet's lack of influence right now.

Rosalina sighed, "You know...they do seem to be enjoying themselves..." Juliet looked up at Rosalina. The blue-haired princess looked down, "Okay here's the deal. You keep them happy, I won't ground you when we get home."

Juliet squealed loudly and nodded happily. Her pink hue returned completely, and almost immediately Daisy and Peach's moans got louder. Rosalina stood back up and returned back to her spot on the bed, and simply watched.

The other two princesses licked each others wet pussies in their position, drinking in the juices that spilled out on their face. Daisy, who was on the bottom, rested her head on her pillow as she licked Peach's tasty hole vigorously. Peach buried her head in between her partner's legs and tongue fucked Daisy much faster and more energetic that she did with Rosalina. Both girls were moaning loudly as they tried their best to make their partner feel better than they felt.

Daisy boldly stuck her two fingers in the pink princess.

"Oh, Daisy!" Peach exclaimed when

"You like that, dear?" Daisy teased as she slipped in one more finger, stretching out the little tight hole as she moved in and out,

"Oh! if you keep doing that, I'm gonna cum!" Peach moaned out in pleasure in response. Daisy used this as a cue to increase her speed significantly. Peach couldn't hold in any more.

Once Daisy's tongue returned to Peach's bud, the blonde was sent over the edge. Her orgasm hit with such force that she shook the bed against the wall, despite it being nailed down. Her spasms rocked the entire bed back and forth vigorously.

Daisy, proud of her achievement, gladly lapped up all the remaining juices leaking out of Peach. The pink princess simply laid in an exhausted huff, forgetting to finish off Daisy.

Rosalina stared at the two with a small smile, enjoying seeing her friends happy.

"You sure taste much sweeter than expected," Daisy remarked, licking up as much as she could of Peach's angelic juice.

Peach laid in ecstasy for a few seconds, unable to respond. Rosalina took this time and crawled over to her. She surprised the blonde princess by giving her a very deep, sensual kiss. Rosalina took control over Peach as her tongue danced with a great deal of energy inside her mouth, but it was awkward as Daisy still laid atop Peach. She shifted over so Rosalina would have an easy time, and was still dripping wet over Peach's neck and bed.

"So.. little Rose finally joined in the fun here," Daisy remarked as she teased Rosalina's still wet pussy with her hand, causing her to let Peach go. "Well let's see what you've got."

Daisy moved off Peach and shifted to the end of the bed, She opened her legs, showing off her clearly wet clit to Rosalina, "Lick it, girl," She challenged.

Rosalina left the Peach with one last kiss and made her way towards the orange princess. It seemed she wanted to have a little fun of her own as well.

Rosalina held herself right above Daisy's angelic smelling pussy, teasing Daisy by sticking her tongue just above it, and brushed it against the cleanly shaven mound.

Daisy tried to lift herself towards Rosalina's mouth, but every time she lifted her hips, Rosalina moved back. "Come on Rose! Enough teasing. Eat me out!" Daisy begged.

"Okay," Rosalina obeyed. _Juliet much have some strong influence over her_, she thought, "But just to let you know it's my first time actually...eating someone out."

"Hey it was mine to," Daisy admitted, "Earlier. Just do what comes naturally."

"Mine as well," Peach muttered from behind the two, still collecting herself.

"Well I certainly wouldn't have guessed," Rosalina complimented. She finally moved in, tasting her first taste of Daisy's eager lips with excitement. It tasted...sweet, like a berry. But...also salty, perhaps from the sweat beating down all over the princess's skin.

"Oh!" Daisy screamed out in pleasure when Rosalina's tongue penetrated her, "Yea...there...you go...just...do that a few more times..."

She flicked the same spot in a similar fashion again, trying to copy the way Daisy licked her earlier. While she was inexperienced, Rosalina always did happen to be a quick learner. She somehow knew exactly what nerves to hit and how deep to stick her tongue in.

Daisy's moans quickened and deepened as Rosalina displayed near-professional skill. Not even Peach could compare to the Luma princess's dedication, though it was a close match up. She was truly dedicated to making Daisy feel just as wonderful and heavenly as she felt just 20 minutes ago.

Rosalina suddenly stuck 1 of her long slender fingers straight into Daisy, causing her to gasp and jitter slightly.

"Still sensitive are we?" Rosalina mocked as she slid her finger in and out. Daisy could only respond with quick gasps and moans. With every moan, Rosalina sped up, trying to get Daisy to scream louder.

Peach finally gathered enough energy to crawl on her bed over towards Daisy and gave her friend a big, deep kiss of love. She was showing much more passion than ever before, as if it were truly love that dominated their actions. Between Peach's intimate making out and brief teasing of her breast, and Rosalina's intense fingering, Daisy could barely keep herself together. Her mind went blissfully blank. The moans were the closest thing to speach that she could utter.

"Keep going," Peach advised between kissing, "I wanna feel when she orgasms."

"With pleasure," Rosalina seductively stated.

Daisy's orgasm hit her like none before. For the first time in her life, she actually squirted out on orgasm. A lot. Stream after stream escaped Daisy and hit Rosalina's face, coating her in juices. She attempted to gather as much as she could in her mouth. Daisy's screams of joy were muffled in Peach's mouth as the two kissed during Daisy's shock of pleasure. Finally the sensation ended, and Peach broke off the kiss.

"Tha-that was...AMAZING!" Daisy exclaimed as she laid back, clearly exhausted, "I don't... think I could take another."

Peach and Rosalina gathered their pillows and joined Daisy right next to her.

"Yea. Best sleepover ever. I should definitely do this again," Peach sighed and cuddled close with her friends.

"Uh huh. Thanks for inviting me again, Peach," Rosalina said as she turned back to Juliet, giving her a satisfying wink. The Luma's light dimmed down, and finally she drifted off to sleep.

"Oh no problem Rose. Would be just dull with just 2 girls," Peach giggled, "Plus Mario begged me to invite you, so I had to. Glad I did..."

"I'll say," Daisy muttered.

"Well...I think we should try to get some sleep tonight at least," Rosalina suggested.

"Of course. But these sheets are way to wet to sleep in," Peach noted as she released her hug on the two. She slipped off the bed and stood up, "I'll go grab the spare ones real quick."

Peach walked over to her closet on the far side of the room as Rosalina stepped off the bed towards Juliet. Her pink light had faded away, and Rosalina could hear her soft snoring through the thick bag.

"Thanks, Juliet," Rosalina whispered.

Peached returned with silk sheets very similar to the soaked ones on the bed. She smacked Daisy with a pillow, since the princess was practically falling asleep already.

"Okay lazy-pants, off the bed," Peach giggled as she ordered Daisy.

"Ughh... I don't wanna!" Daisy complained, refusing to move. She turned and buried her face in her pillow.

"Alright then, Rose grab her feet." Peach demanded.

"Okay!" Rosalina complied.

Peach and Rosalina grabbed Daisy's legs and tried to drag her off the edge. Daisy held on tight onto the mattress, but her hands were just to sweaty and tired to fight against her friends. The princess fell off the bed and landed next to Juliet's bag, missing the star by just 2 centimeters.

"Careful!" Rosalina exclaimed, letting go of her leg almost immediately.

"Oh, Juliet. Almost forgot about you," Daisy stated sheepishy, trying hard not to laugh.

Rosalina lifted the bag up to inspect any damage to the Luma, and was relieved to see no visible injuries on the sleeping star. She didn't even wake up.

"Next time, get off the bed when we tell you," Rosalina sarcastically ordered.

"Fiiiine," Daisy called out, standing back up.

Peach quickly changed the sheets on the bed and remade it with perfection. The only hint of what transpired the last hour was the fact the girls still had no clothes on.

"All righty then," Peach gleefully exclaimed as she blew out all the candles around the room except the one on her desk. She then immediately hoped into the left side of the large bed and took her spot in the center. She rested her head on her many pink pillows, some of which still had feathers sticking out.

"Well, come on then. Should get some sleep tonight." Peach remarked as the other two simply stood around

"Just in the nude?" Rosalina asked, "Shouldn't we get our pj's on?"

"Ahh what difference does it make. Besides, they're all the way over on the other side of the room," Daisy exaggerated, feeling to lazy to actually do anything. In truth they were right next to the bed.

"Well, I guess if it's alright with you Peach," Rosalina confirmed. Peach tried to respond, but all that came out was nothing more than a yawn that sounded like a "sure."

The other two lazily slipped under the covers, Daisy on the left and Rosalina off to the right. Rosalina curled up on her side facing Daisy and Peach, smiling softly as the three fell unconscious. All three princesses were able to sleep soundly throughout the night with little interruption, and Juliet continued her soft snoring, matching the pattern of Daisy and Peach almost exactly.


End file.
